Pilikia
by zebraboymom
Summary: Wo Fat is ready to take revenge on Steve and Kono for an undercover sting that ruined his interests in the sex trade. Kono and Steve have been struggling with their relationship. Will they be there for each other when it really counts?
1. Chapter 1

Pilikia

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Starlight star bright, first start I see tonight, bring the wish I wish tonight. Let me have Hawaii Five- 0.

Author Notes: This is a sequel to Nalowale Take Two, but you can read it as a stand- alone. The word for trouble in Hawaiian is pilikia. Steve and Kono are definitely in pilikia. This is for amblue36. Remember your request for my next story? Here it comes. Shirik I also know you love a wounded Steve. And for all of you who said they couldn't wait to see Wo Fat show up again, this story will have it all.

Danny had enough. He could not stand there and listen to one more screaming match between Steve and Kono. What the heck? He wondered if Chin could sense the sexual tension between the two officers. They had gone from being inseparable after the incident when Kono went undercover to not even being able to be in the same room together.

It started about two weeks after they "got together". Kono was chasing a perp and he threw her over a fence and down an incline. She cut her head on some wire during the fall and needed six stitches. Steve was a basket case and let the perp get away as he rushed to her side. She tried to wave him off, but he picked her up and carried her back to the SUV. Kono was struggling and bleeding all over him the entire way. When he finally put her down, she had slapped him hard in the face. He shoved her in the front seat, jumped in the car and peeled out of the parking lot forgetting all about Danny and Chin. When they finally got to the hospital, Kono was refusing to talk to Steve and asked Chin to take her home. They had been fighting ever since. He was pretty sure Kono had broken up with Steve and he was not handling it well. He stumbled into work the next day with what looked to be a huge hangover and Kono took a personal day. When they had both returned to work they didn't speak unless it related to the current case for the first two weeks and now for the last two weeks they had been at each other's throats.

"That is not going to work."

"I was a Navy Seal. I think I know what I'm doing here."

"You need a fourth for back up and I'm not on the roster."

"I want you to handle the tech stuff."

"No. You want me under lock and key because you don't think I can handle myself."

"No, that's not it."

"Bull. That is so it."

"You are so stubborn."

"I'm stubborn? What about the great Steve McGarrett? He's never wrong. He never makes a mistake. You act like you know everything, but you don't."

Danny tapped on Chin's shoulder and motioned towards the vending machines. They needed to work this out without an audience. Chin looked back over his shoulder and sighed, then followed Danny out and down the hall. They could hear their voices getting louder and louder.

"Oh, please. You are so transparent it's a joke. I may as well have left my badge and gun on the counter that day for good. You obviously aren't going to be able to change. I should just quit right now."

Steve started to panic. He could not lose her. He had to do something. He loved her. He knew it. He'd been miserable for the last month without her and he couldn't stand being apart from her.

"I'm done fighting with you Kono. If you want field work, you've got it!"

Steve walked out of the room and slammed his office door so hard the window rattled.

He clicked on his computer and started working on his obsession: finding Wo Fat. He spent the rest of the day glaring at Kono through his window as she wrote up the request forms and did other office work. Steve was going to catch Wo Fat if it was the last thing he did. He needed to do it for Kono and for all the other women he had hurt with his sex trade ring. He had never been so scared when Wo Fat kidnapped her during an undercover operation. It was during that undercover assignment he had realized how much he was in love with Kono. Afterwards he almost lost her until he told her how he felt. Now he might end up losing her again. Things had been so great between them. It was a very short relationship. She broke up with him when she realized how much he worried about her. He knew in his head that she could do her job, but he couldn't seem to get past his protective feelings. He had to do something though or he was going to lose her forever. He loved her so much and had missed her this last month so much. They had only had two weeks together before he had blown it. The very thing he loved about her drove him crazy. He shook his head to clear his mind, but his heart was another matter. He watched her through the window and when he thought she wasn't looking he just gazed at her. Occasionally she would catch him watching her and when she did he would just glare at her and look back at his computer screen.

Back to Wo Fat. When they busted the sex trade ring, he thought he had him cold. He still couldn't figure out how he got away after jumping overboard. He knew he had shot him. They had police and coast guard swarming all over the place. His body was never found and Steve knew Kono would never be safe until he was caught. Steve had made it his personal vendetta to catch the escaped man. He had been disgusted that women were bought and sold. He almost lost Kono to the man and couldn't shake the thought that he might never have seen her again. He had nightmares where she was sold to someone who raped and abused her. It made him wake up in cold sweats. He didn't let her sleep away from him the whole time they were together. He always had a protective arm around her waist. He spent the rest of the day tracking down any investments of Wo Fat that he could find. After he saw Kono head for home he called it a day. He hated to go home and couldn't sleep that night as usual. He missed her and he hated to go to sleep and face the dreams again, but he was excited. He had a list of several buildings Wo Fat owned. Tomorrow they were going to do a search of four or five of them. Maybe they would get lucky.

The first four buildings didn't turn up anything. It had already been a long day when they arrived at the last building of the day.

"Danny, you and Chin start checking the cars in the lot here. Kono, you're with me."

"Fine."

They were halfway through the first floor when Steve saw a stairwell leading down into a basement.

"Let's check it out."

Kono nodded and followed him down the wide stairwell.

They entered the basement and began a search room by room. It took them almost twenty minutes to work through all of it.

"This is going to take forever. There are four more floors."

"So what do you want to do Kono? You want to join Chin and Danny in the parking lot going from car to car? Then go for it. I can do this alone. I don't need you."

"Yeah, well I don't "need" you either."

Kono started towards the stairwell. The last thing she remembered was the sound of a timer switch going off and then the sound of air escaping. Steve and Kono's eyes met for only a second before he shoved her under the stairwell next to them and then dived to cover her with his body. The room exploded around them and the roof caved in. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Pilikia

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Lucky ducks own them. Not me, pout.

Author Notes: The aftermath.

Danny was writing down license plate numbers, bored out of his skull when he felt the ground start to tremble. It felt like an earthquake. Then he saw the first signs of the explosion as the second floor of the building lit up in yellow. He yelled at Chin and pointed at the building. Chin turned to look back. He was way closer than Danny. Danny was thrown down to the ground and small bits and pieces of building rained down on him. He felt something hit his cheek and it instantly burned and stung. He rolled under the SUV next to him and waited for the raining down of concrete and glass and everything under the sun to finally stop. When it was over there was an eerie silence as Danny reached up to touch his face. He brought back a hand covered in blood. He rolled out from under the car he had taken shelter under and ran to where he remembered he had last seen Chin. As he ran, he immediately called for a bus and relayed the explosion to dispatch. He found Chin several yards back from where he had been standing. The blast must have thrown him through the air like a matchstick. He was unconscious. Danny knelt beside him and felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was faint. He needed to get him some help right away. Danny stood up and looked at the building, or rather where the building had been. It was now a pile of rubble two stories high when it had once been four stories high. He didn't see any way Steve and Kono could have survived. He felt his cheek burn again and realized he was crying and the tears were running into the wound. He sat down on the ground next to Chin and put his head in his hands and gave into it as the sound of ambulances and response teams came closer.

In the basement Kono pulled her hands down from her ears and began to cough really hard. The air was so thick that she couldn't breath. She could also feel Steve's body on top of hers, only now he wasn't holding her like he did when he took her down and covered her. He was dead weight on her. The small space under the huge stairwell had saved their lives. It had become a small alcove while the rest of what was left of the basement was now tons of debris and huge chunks of concrete and twisted wire. How were they ever going to get out? Kono pushed that fear aside and concentrated on Steve. She rolled him off of her and sat up pulling his pack off his back and checking him over carefully. She could feel his breath coming out and saw his chest rising up and down. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. His vest had protected his chest area, but he had some cuts on his arms and some on his legs. They didn't look life threatening. What had her worried was that he was unconscious and there was blood trickling out of one of his ears. When she pulled her hand out from behind his head there was also blood on her fingers. He had a cut and a lump back there. Something must have hit him on the head as they dove under. She was sure he had a concussion and knew it was vital to get him awake as soon as possible. All the anger she had been feeling was replaced with absolute love for this man. They had both been so stupid. The stubbornness they both had was going to kill them both if they didn't address it. All she knew in that moment was that she wanted him to live and that was all that mattered. They would deal with their relationship later. She would make sure that they worked it out. She was not going to lose him again, ever. Kono scooted under him so his head was in her lap. She took off her vest and outer shirt leaving her in her tank top. She carefully tore her shirt into strips. She tore several for cleaning the wounds and one long one to bandage his head. She pulled a water bottle out of the pack. Thank God Steve always came prepared. He had put four bottles in there along with some sandwiches and other snacks. At least they wouldn't starve to death…yet. She poured enough water on the piece of cloth she picked up to dampen it and then used it to wipe his face off and hopefully wake him up. Oh, how she wanted to see those beautiful eyes of his. She stroked his cheek gently.

"Steve, Steve, wake up." She patted his cheek a little bit hard. "Steve, you have to wake up now."

No response. Tears started to slip down her face as she turned his head gently to one side and began cleaning the wound on the back of his head. The blood had actually started to slow and she was able to clean it up enough to get a good look. The cut was pretty deep, but it was closing off nicely. She worried about infection though and pulled out the small first aid kit Steve always carried. There wasn't much in it, but she did find some antibiotic cream and spread it on what she hoped was now a clean wound. She secured it with butterfly bandages, placed several gauze pads over it and gently wound his head with clean gauze wrap. When it was completely in place, she used her shirt strip to further protect it and secure it. She continued to clean the smaller cuts and put cream on them as she watched his face for any sign he was rousing. It had to have been almost 5 minutes since the blast and he was still unconscious. She knew from her own training that if he didn't wake up in the next few minutes it could mean more than a concussion. Right now it was already a grade three concussion and that could mean the slight possibility of permanent brain damage. She wet another cloth with water and began to clean his face and hands up. As she stroked the wet cloth over his face, she felt him start to rouse. All of a sudden he opened his eyes and looked up into her face. She was upside down to him. He tried to sit up.

"Oh, God. I'm so dizzy."

Kono pulled on his arm to make him lie down again.

"You were out for about ten minutes. I'm sure you have a concussion so take it easy."

Never one to listen and embarrassed at the idea that he was resting his head in her lap, Steve rolled over and sat up alongside her. His concern was instantly on Kono.

"What about you? Are you okay?" His eyes ran over her body and he let out a sigh of relief. He reached up and touched a small cut Kono had on her forehead. She winced.

"You're hurt."

"What?" Kono reached up and their hands brushed as she felt the spot. It's nothing compared to you. You saved my life Steve. Thank you."

"No. Thank you. Do you realize if we hadn't stopped here to argue we would have been somewhere else in the building and we wouldn't be having this conversation?"

Steve suddenly started crawling on his hands and knees as far away from Kono as he could get. When he got to a spot all the way at the end of the underside of the stairwell he leaned out as far as he could into the debris and began to vomit violently. Kono came over to where he was and began to rub circles on his back to sooth him. When he was done, she handed him one of the other water bottles so he rinse his mouth out and spit. They made their way back to the far end where it was more open. They sat side-by-side leaning up against the wall for a minute and Steve took small sips of the water. He tried to look at Kono out of the corner of his eye. The silence between them was deafening.

"Kono…I..."

"Steve…I…"

They laughed when they both spoke at the same time and the awkward moment passed. Steve pulled the pack over and took out the first aid kit.

"Now it's your turn."

"Steve, it's nothing. It's just a scratch."

"Any cut down here can get infected with all the dust that's been released into the air. At least it's starting to settle. Hold still while I look at this."

Steve took his Kevlar vest off. They scooted together so that they were side-by-side again facing each other with their bent knees touching. Kono felt a shiver run through her.

"Are you cold?"

"Uh, no. I'm fine. I think I'm just coming down off the adrenaline." She lied.

Being this close to him was making her feel a ton of mixed emotions. She loved him. He made her crazy. She wanted him to protect her and care for her like this. She wanted to kick his butt. She wanted to kiss him senseless. She wanted to punch him for risking his life to cover her body in the explosion. She knew she couldn't have it both ways, but what was the answer and where was the balance? She knew one thing. She almost lost him. She wasn't going to let that happen again. She would find a way to work this out no matter what. She wanted him back in her life for good this time.

Steve used the rest of the bottle of water Kono had used on him to clean the cut. He used a fresh scrap of her shirt. He wet it and gently brushed her hair aside to clean the cut. When he looked down from the cut and reached for the bandage, her eyes were fixed on his. They were so dark and beautiful his breath caught. He smiled down at her.

"It's going to be okay, Kono. We're alive. That's all that matters right now."

He blew softly on the cut to dry it and again Kono shivered. He took the small butterfly bandage and put it across the cut. Then he shocked Kono by running his fingers into her hair in the back and pulling her close enough to kiss her forehead. He pulled back to look in her eyes and they were both surprised at what they saw. Each one was filled with affection and love for each other. Steve leaned towards Kono just as she leaned in as well. Off in the distance they could hear what sounded like a dozen sirens going off and getting closer. The response team was arriving at the site.

Outside being attended to by paramedics Danny couldn't help himself. He would not accept the idea that two of his best friends could be dead. He dialed Steve's cell phone anyway.

Steve and Kono 's lips were centimeters apart when they heard his phone go off. They jumped apart and Steve took it out of his clip looking guilty that he hadn't even thought to use it yet.

"Steve!"

"Danno!"

"You're alive!"

Down the block Wo Fat had watched in fascination as the four story building fell to the ground. Now a huge smile spread across his face as he turned on his police scan radio and listened in to the chaos that followed. He couldn't wait to see his two favorite detectives exit in body bags. That is if they found anything left of them at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Pilikia

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: No. Okay? No. Not mine.

Author Notes: We have to get them out of there soon, but not too soon. In the mean time some angst and some tough questions for Steve and Kono and some fluff. Love the fluff.

"Is that really you man? I am so glad to hear your voice. If you could see what I see from out here, there is no way I really believed you were going to be alive in there. Is Kono okay?"

"She's right here with me. We're trapped under the stairwell in the middle of the building. We were down in the basement when it blew and we managed to get under it just as the building exploded. It is really the only thing left standing down here. We were really lucky."

Kono took the phone out of Steve's hand.

"Danny, you guys need to get us out of here. What Captain America is failing to tell you is he was knocked unconscious and has a concussion and most likely a ruptured ear drum. He's dizzy and has been vomiting. He was unconscious for over 5 minutes. Hurry Danny."

Steve gave Kono an irritated look and took his phone back.

"We have 2 bottles of water still and some food in my pack. We'll be okay for a few hours."

"Steve, I hate to tell you this man, but it could be a couple of days before we can reach you. You are under 4 stories of building material. I'd plan on hunkering down and riding this out. We will try to locate you in the rubble with heat scanners and search dogs, but it's highly unstable so the work is going to be slow going."

"You sound okay, what about Chin?"

"It's bad. He was way closer than me and took the blast full on. It threw him several yards. He's alive, but unconscious. They've already taken him to the hospital by chopper. I'll keep you updated, but let's be careful not to run down your phone. Between yours and Kono's we have about 4 hours worth. Maybe less before they go dead. If your symptoms get any worse, you have to tell me Steve. We have medical teams that can assess your status."

"Fine, but it's no big deal. I've suffered a lot worse."

"Okay, take care of our girl. I'll call you briefly every four to six hours to update you. Unfortunately we only have about 2 hours of daylight, so they are bringing in big lights and cranes. It's gonna take awhile. Okay man. I'll talk to you soon."

"Take care Danny."

As Steve put his phone back in his clip, Kono gave him a hard look.

"How's Chin?"

"He'll be okay."

"Don't lie to me Steve, I heard Danny say something about the hospital."

"He was right in the blast zone and was thrown several feet."

"You mean yards. Stop trying to protect me. I need to know how my cousin is. He's like a brother to me Steve. I can handle it."

"Okay, I won't hide stuff from you."

"Just don't lie to me."

"I promise."

"We tell each other the truth from here on out."

"The truth and nothing but the truth."

"Okay."

"So help me God."

"Now is not the time to joke."

"Oh, I don't know. If ever there was a time to try to ease the pressure, it would be now."

Kono folded her arms across her chest and leveled him with a stare.

"Okay, stopping now."

She turned away from him and scooted towards the corner of the overhang. He watched as her shoulders drooped and then began to shake. She was crying.

"Hey…it'll be okay. Chin is strong. He'll be okay. We'll get out of here."

He slid over to her and wrapped her up in his arms, pulling her into his lap as he leaned back against the wall. She stiffened at first, but finally gave in to the stress of the day: their fighting, the explosion, and now Chin. She couldn't hold it together any longer. She laid her head on his chest and the dam burst. Steve just held her and stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort to her. God he loved her. It killed him when she hurt like this. Eventually the crying slowed to short little hiccups. He couldn't help himself. He smiled. She was so damn cute. Steve tried to stay awake. Kono was still in his arms. He felt himself slipping into oblivion. He knew he should stay awake, but he was so tired. He just needed a few minutes, like a cat nap and he would feel better. In a few seconds he was asleep right along with Kono who had cried herself to sleep as well.

Kono's head snapped up and she became fully awake. The sound of heavy equipment was heard overhead. She had fallen asleep. Oh, no! How careless could she be? She needed to stay awake so she could check on Steve every 2-3 hours. She looked at her watch. It was definitely dark outside. There was no ambient light like they had earlier. They had been asleep for several hours and she had slumped down between Steve's legs with her head on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. Here he was taking care of her and she was the one who should be taking care of him. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark. She looked up at him and noticed a stray curl of hair had made its way down across his forehead. She curled her fingers in it and pushed it back, studying his face. He was so handsome when he slept. His features softened and all the worries she knew he carried around with him seemed to fall away. That is unless he had a nightmare. Kono worried about him when he had them. She knew some of them were about her, but she also knew many more were about his father. She let go of the curl and slowly brought her hand down the side of his face and onto his chest. She buried her fingers in his t-shirt and leaned into him briefly. She wanted to just stay like this forever and breath him in. She realized she was addicted to Steve smell. She couldn't let him sleep any longer without checking on him.

"Steve, wake up."

She didn't want to startle him, so she kept her voice low.

"Steve."

When he didn't rouse she began to get scared. "Steve!"

"You know, your voice is way more sexy the other way. The screaming, not so much. Oh man. I have the worst headache I have ever had in my life."

"Thank God. You scared me to death. You aren't supposed to sleep for more than 3 hours or so at a time without me checking on you."

Kono dug around in the pack in the dark for the first aid kit. She pulled out the little blister pack of Advil that came with it. She took out the third bottle of water again and handed him two of the four pills that came in the package.

"Make these last. There are only two more."

Steve took them gladly.

"Do you feel dizzy or nauseated at all?"

"A little dizzy still, but no upset stomach anymore. I think I'm hungry actually."

"How about we split one sandwich and a bag of chips and save the other one for tomorrow. They may be our only meals until we get out of here, so we should stretch them out. For dessert we can split an apple if you are a good boy." 

"I'll try."

"This could be a candlelight dinner if we only had a candle."

"Detective, are you trying to put the moves on me?"

"Maybe."

"But I thought I was on your hit list."

"Yeah, well, I'm thinking about it. I am still mad as hell with you, but truce until we are recued, okay?"

"Definitely okay."

Kono fished around in the pack in the dark and found one sandwich and a bag of chips. They giggled as they kept reaching into the bag of chips at the same time. The sandwich was great and Steve didn't feel sick at all when he ate it. After gathering the trash up in the dark, Kono held the apple up to Steve's lips, or at least she tried to. She missed and hit him in the chin. He reached up with his hand and covered hers as he took a bite. He held onto it as she pulled it to her for a bite. They held hands until they finished the apple. Kono was sad when they finished it and Steve let go of her hand. They finished off the third bottle of water which only left them one bottle and the remaining sandwich along with some fruit.

"I guess we should think about getting some more sleep while it's dark out since we can't see to do anything else. That is if we can sleep through the noise."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The building suddenly groaned around them and he pulled her to him. She shuddered in Steve's arms. What if they inadvertently collapsed the rest of the building around them and this stairwell ended up crushing them beneath it? What a horrible way to die. She knew Steve must be thinking the same thing because when she looked up he was looking down at her. She wished she could read him right now, but she couldn't. As if to answer her unspoken question, He pulled her up closer in his arms and brushed her cheek with his. It must have been the dark that made him brave his next words.

"Kono, I need to tell you something. You can hate me forever if we get out of this alive, but if we don't I will regret having never said this. I was wrong. I don't want to ever make you think you are less of a woman, less of an officer, less of a teammate than you are. You're so good, I think sometimes you are reading my mind and that scares me, but it makes me proud too. You are an awesome person Kono and…I…love you so much sometimes I get a little crazy. Please be patient with me and give me another chance. I promise to try harder to respect your abilities and to trust those abilities instead of worrying about not having you in my life. I know we have a dangerous job and I signed on with you knowing full well what you did for a living the same way you did me. It isn't fair to play it both ways. I can't promise I won't go caveman on you every once in awhile, especially if you are in danger, but I promise to try to keep it in check. You have my permission to call me on it if I don't.

Kono didn't answer him right away. She shivered in spite of herself. Steve ran his hands up and down her bare arms. She shivered even more at his touch.

"You're cold. Here take my shirt. It's the least I can do given yours is wrapped around my head right now."

"No. I'm fine."

"Your are the most pigheaded woman I have ever known."

He started taking the shirt off.

"And you are the most stubborn macho man I have ever met. Keep the shirt."

Steve thought for a minute. He pulled the pack over and lay on his side with his head on the pack for a pillow.

"Come here."

He reached for her in the dark.

"If you lay facing me, you can slip your arms inside my shirt and we can share it and share body heat at the same time. Sound fair?"

Kono came willingly to him then and snuggled up against his chest as he wrapped his arms and his now open shirt around her. Their tank tops were now the only thing separating them. It suddenly felt very intimate. Steve wanted to ask her what she thought about what he said, but he knew her well enough that she would answer him when she was ready. Just as he was about to give in and start begging, she spoke.

"My whole life nobody cared about me except Chin. I'm used to taking care of myself and it's hard to adjust to the larger than life guy that you are. You're so intense and I love that about you, but when it's directed at me it can be overpowering at times. The truth is though. I love that you feel that way about me. It just scares me. I don't want to get used to someone actually loving me that deeply only to have it ripped away from me at some point. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and I am so scared that you will get tired of me or lose interest and I will fall totally and completely apart when that happens. It's really important to me that I can still feel independent too and true to myself. I don't want to get lost in the wake of your intensity. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense. You need to know that I could never get tired of you. How could I ever lose interest in such a complex and amazing woman? Your intelligence alone scares the crap out of me. I love you honey. Kono we can make this work if we start communicating like we have since we've been down here. I just don't want to have to blow up a building every time we get into a fight. I promise not to be so brooding and overprotective if you promise not to run away from me when I get so possessive of you. Stay with me Kono. Let me love you the way you talked about. I want it all with you Kono. Give me another chance."

"Alright, alright. Stop begging and kiss me."

"With pleasure."

Steve pulled her even closer to him and found her lips in the dark. He took and she gave and they melted into each other. Who cared if they were trapped under a four story building in the dark? They had each other back. They both sighed at the same time and then chuckled in the dark.

"We are so lame."

"I'm not lame."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Shut up and kiss me again."

"Gladly."


	4. Chapter 4

Pilikia

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Not belonging to me.

Author Notes: There's a breakthrough in more than one way. Will the happy couple be at each other's throats as soon as they see the light of day?

Kono woke to the sound of Steve moaning her name softly.

"Kono. No! Kono. Kono!"

"Steve wake up. You're dreaming. Steve."

Kono reached up to touch his face and realized he was covered in sweat. He was burning up with fever. As she sat up to assess him further he whimpered. It broke her heart. What if he died? They had finally talked and she had been so happy last night.

"Steve, baby it's okay. I'm going to get help okay? I love you Steve."

She hated it when she cried, but she couldn't help herself. An unwelcome tear spilt out and trickled down her face. She was so angry at the situation. Steve was in pain and she couldn't do anything to help him. Now she understood how Steve felt when she was in danger. She got it now. _I have been so stupid. I hope I get a chance to tell him that._

Just then his cell rang. It was Danny calling in. Kono grabbed a cloth, cradled Steve's head in her lap and wiped his face as she pulled his phone from the clip.

"Danny! You have to get us out of here now!"

"Kono, slow down, calm down. Why didn't Steve answer?" 

"Oh, I don't know Danny, maybe because he's burning up with fever and a little delirious. This is bad Danny, really bad. His head injury has to be way worse than we thought it was. You need to get us out now!"

"I can't Kono. We can only go so fast. If we collapse the whole building on you it won't matter then, will it?"

Kono softened then. "I'm sorry Danny. I really am. It's just hard, you know?"

"I know. Listen, I do have some good news. I have a trauma team here and that includes a doctor who specializes in head injuries. Let me put him on."

"Thanks Danny. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's okay Kono. We're all under stress. I know you love the guy. I don't know what happened between you two, but I know he feels the same way and we are going to get you out of there. They made some major progress during the night and we are getting close to punching a small hole through to pass you some more supplies. Okay? Hang in there. Here's the doctor."

"Hello? This is Dr. Stevens. I'm a neurologist so let's talk about the head injury. First off, a lot of TBI patients run a fever at some point. The best treatment is actually no treatment. For whatever reason when we try to give medication to treat the fever, it can actually hurt the healing process. The best treatment is no treatment. Keep him hydrated as best you can."

"We're down to only one bottle of water."

"Try to get him to drink it all."

"He's semiconscious right now."

"Keep talking to him and strip him down to cool him off. As soon as they get this hole through, they will send more water down. We can actually see your bodies with thermal imaging. I'm looking at you right now. Granted, you're a red blur, but we are pretty sure we can get the hole close. Then I'm going to send a camera down to look at the wound. Are you keeping it clean?" 

"Yeah, there was a first aid kit in the pack and I cleaned it, put antibiotic cream on it and bandaged it up. I don't have any more dressings though." 

"We'll send some more down when we send the water. Has he vomited any more or had blurred vision?"

"No, just dizzy."

"That's good. Relax. Kono is it? He's going to be okay."

"Thank you."

"Here's Danny back."

"That's good news, right?"

"Yes. Yes it is, but I'll still feel better when he's out of here and in a hospital."

"Me too, Kono. Me too. Listen. Once you get Steve cooled down, start listening for the drill. They've got the debris over you guys stabilized and they can bring it in now. It's only about 6 inches wide, but we'll be able to send down the water, food and some more bandages. The doc will send a video feed down as well to look at Steve's wound. It will take a while to drill down, but don't worry, when it gets close to breaking through, it will get louder. Watch for it to be near the top of where the stairs start down. If this drill makes it through, they will try wider ones until they can reach you guys and lift you out, okay? Talk to you when we get the hole drilled. Take care Kono."

"Take care Danny."

Kono hung up. She pulled the last bottle of water out and set it by Steve. She lifted him up and pulled his shirt off. He began to mumble again and Kono stroked his cheek with the back of her hand.

"It's okay Steve. Let's help you cool off, okay?"

"Kono?"

"Yeah, Steve, I'm right here."

"I'm so hot."

"I know. Let's get you out of some of these clothes so you can feel better."

She gently laid his head on the pack and slid down to his feet. She removed his socks and shoes and then reached for his belt. She unbuckled it and slid it out of the loops, then reached for his snap and zipper. She suddenly felt very embarrassed. It felt very intimate and she was unsure. They had only been together for a couple of weeks before the fight. She hesitated.

"If you're going to take advantage of me woman, then get on with it will you?" Steve's voice was weak, but he still tried to joke with her.

Kono looked down to see two beautiful hazel eyes looking tenderly up at her. She smiled back at him and reached her hand up to cup his cheek. He leaned into her hand and attempted a smile. She undid and slipped his pants down. Steve lifted his hips to help her. Now he was down to his boxers and his tank top. Kono helped him to sit up and stripped off the tank as well. He was weak. That was for sure. He leaned into her heavily. She handed him the bottle of water.

"Drink all of this."

"No. That's the last bottle."

"They are drilling through with more supplies. The doctor said you have to drink it all because of the fever."

"Kono."

"Don't argue with me Steve. I can go three days without water and they say we'll get some before the day's out. Now drink it or so help me Steve…"

"Yes, ma'am."

Steve slowly drank with Kono's help. Afterwards he slumped forward again and laid his head on her shoulder, exhausted from the fever. He felt really weak. For once, the tables were turned. Kono ran her fingers through his hair and let him cuddle. When Steve was finally able to lift his head she kissed him tenderly. His lips were overly warm from the fever.

They heard a sound above them. It was the drill. Dust and debris started falling down just to their left. They scooted as far in to their space as they could and Kono covered Steve this time.

"You know, they whole macho woman thing is starting to turn me on." Kono chuckled.

"Flattery would get you everywhere if you were in any shape to back up that statement."

The next thing they knew, the drill was withdrawn and a tube came down. Kono moved away from Steve, lifted it up and pulled on it. She felt a tug back. It was putting out oxygen. It felt really good, so she pulled it over to Steve after she took some breaths.

"Here, this will make you feel better."

Steve inhaled some of it and smiled.

"Nectar of the God's."

The next thing to come down was a small basket with a large bottle of water in it. More bottles followed. Then some more bandages, ointment cream, some food and finally a cable with a small camera and mic attached to the end of it were sent down. Kono picked it up and smiled into the camera.

"Doctor Stevens I presume."

"Yes, let's take a look at that wound."

Steve turned his back to the camera and Kono removed the bandage.

"It looks okay, not too deep. Keep it clean and put more ointment on it. They are saying they will be able to get you out by tomorrow. The larger drill has to go very slowly as it pulls the debris out a little as at a time. Steve do you still feel dizzy?"

"It's better. I think my fever is down a bit too."

"Okay, if you have any more symptoms, I need to know about them. Danny is saying you need to move as far away from here as possible. They are going to go with the drill that removes debris and if it dislodges anything, they want you as far away as possible. We'll have to remove the camera and oxygen so they can do that. Talk to you soon."

Kono dragged the pack to the far corner and then helped Steve move back as well. She sat in the corner and he lay on his side with his head in her lap. She felt of his head and could tell a marked difference in how hot he was. Her hand rested on his bare ribs and she shivered a little at the contact. Steve shivered too, but she was thinking it was more about the fact that he was laying there in his underwear.

"Cold now?" 

"Yeah, a little."

She took his shirt and covered him lightly with it. She began to lightly stroke his hair.

"Mmm. That feels so good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I promise to keep doing it if you go to sleep."

"I am tired. I feel like all I've done is sleep though. I want to get out of here and figure out who did this. They had to know we were coming Kono. You know what that means. It must be Wo Fat. Somehow he survived and got away. He's out there Kono. I want out of here and I want another chance at him. We're never going to be safe until we do, you know that."

"Shh. I know, just rest. We'll get him. No matter what, we will get him."


	5. Chapter 5

Pilikia

Chapter Five

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: No. No. No.

Author Notes: Sorry, I wasn't happy with the last chapter. It just didn't have enough anything, action, romance, etc. I promise do better and I promise to get these two out of that building. It wasn't exactly writer's block, more like writer's stink.

Kono woke up after dosing for a while. She looked down to find Steve laying on his side with his head still in her lap, facing away from her and his arm wrapped around her knee clasping her ankle where she sat cross-legged. She didn't want to move him, but she was miserable and needed to go to the bathroom. There wasn't much else to do except try to find a spot as far away as possible to relieve herself while Steve was asleep. How embarrassing to have to create a potty place down in this confined space. She did find a place just to the side of the stairwell that actually opened up around the wall. It was the best possible choice. She just hoped the smell over the next day didn't kill both of them. When she sat back down and slipped Steve's head back in her lap she could hear the second drill approaching them. It was loud. The constant noise was driving her crazy, but Steve seemed to be able to sleep through it. As she stroked his soft hair she realized he wasn't sweating anymore. The unexplained fever had broken. His color was good and she couldn't help but smile down at him. He stirred and rolled on his back, the shirt falling away from his torso. He looked up at her and gave her a devastating smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. You look so much better."

"I feel better. I'm actually hungry. How's the progress?" 

"They are already on the second drill and it sounds like they are close to breaking through again. Maybe they'll send down a TV this time."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"What? Just hoping."

Steve sat up and looked at her. She had been with him on the beach shirtless lots of times, but down here it was, well, different. She tried to just focus on his face.

"Bored with me already? Hmmm. I may have to do something to fix that."

He leaned forward and wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her to him. The kiss was strong and passionate and she could feel herself drowning in him. Her hands came up to rest on his pecks and she could feel his muscles rippling under her fingers.

_Oh my_. His other hand came up to cup her cheek and he pressed in to deepen the kiss. She opened to him and returned the kiss with fervor. If they didn't slow down, they were going to be swept away in the moment. That was okay as far as Kono was concerned. She continued to run her hands over his exquisite bare chest. He let go of her neck and slid his hands down to her waist. He pulled her into his lap and broke the kiss to slide his lips down to her neck. Kono let out a soft moan. It was all the encouragement he needed. He cradled her to him like you would a baby and ran his hands all over her. She was breathless and all thought or reason was leaving her. Wait a minute. They were being scanned by heat imaging on the monitors. It hit her then like a ton of bricks. Was what they were doing being watched by everyone up above ground? Did she care? It was at that moment they were saved. She did not want to be saved. The second drill broke through and her phone lit up.

"Think if I ignore it they'll go away?"

"Doubtful."

Steve took it from her and answered. Kono sat in his lap running her hands over his chest slowly while he tried to talk on the phone.

"Sharing a little bit of body heat there, man? Looks like you're feeling better. I'm just gonna switch this machine off. You two are drawing a crowd. I think the governor just swallowed her tongue."

"The Governor's there?" 

"Well, yeah. How did you think all this got done?"

"I guess I hadn't thought about it. Oh, wow. Okay, so what's the news?"

"Let's see. Chin is out of the woods. He's sitting up and making everybody miserable wanting to be discharged so he can get back here. You were right. Wo Fat did own the warehouse. No leads yet. We are sort of focused on getting you guys out right now. They are going to start the final drill immediately and things are going really well. You should be out within the day, as long as there are no major collapses from the drilling. We are sending a hot breakfast down to you as we speak."

Kono looked over Steve's shoulder to see a basket coming down through the new opening. She pushed away from Steve. He didn't let her go at first, grinning at her as he listened to Danny. She punched his arm, went to retrieved the basket and found that the opening was wide enough now to actually see a head above her peering down into the hole. She waved and they waved back. She slipped the basket off and returned to Steve with it. She took two plates out of it covered in foil. There were omelets and hash browns. There was fruit in the basket too and orange juice along with a thermos of coffee. Her face lit up. She brought the food over and started setting everything out for them.

"Thanks Danny. We'll see you soon, I hope."

"Enjoy the breakfast and any extracurricular activities you two want to engage in while you wait."

"Pushing, pushing…"

"Later Steve."

And he was gone. Steve sat up and pulled his shirt on. He was actually starting to get cold. They ate until they thought they would both be sick. It felt so good to feel full again. There was very little talking, just lots of smoldering eye contact. The sound of the third drill made talking harder anyway. Steve's ear hurt. He was pretty sure it was ruptured, but all he could do was wait for it to heal on its own. He didn't think this much noise was good for the healing process. Kono reached over and ran her fingers down his cheek.

"You're hurting aren't you?"

"Not much."

"Don't lie to me, Steve."

She ran her hand up over his hair and back down to cup his injured ear, stroking the outside of it gently. Steve winced.

"Ah, ha. Maybe that was the cause of your fever earlier. Let's put some cotton in it to block out some of the sound, okay?"

Steve looked at her and nodded. He couldn't believe how gentle she was. Kono opened the first aid kit, took out a cotton ball and rolled it to place in his ear. The minute she did, he felt better. She rested her hand on the back of his neck and nuzzled his nose with hers. Steve reached for her neck too and pulled her to him for a kiss. They scooted together and exchanged one kiss after another. Some were light and teasing while others were deep and passionate. Kono moved into his lap again and wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss and caress each other until they were both breathless. Steve whispered to her.

" I love you."

"I love you too."

It was at that moment that the drill broke through. Kono sighed and dropped her head on his shoulder. Steve bit his lip and chuckled.

"And we're out of here."


	6. Chapter 6

Pilikia

Chapter Six

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They (my heart be still). Are. Not. Mine.

Author Notes: Time to catch Wo Fat before he catches them.

Steve dressed quickly and grabbed his pack. They stood for a moment looking around their make shift home which could just as easily been their tomb and sighed. Steve spoke first.

"I'm actually going to miss this place a little." He cleared his throat. "I have a lot of good memories associated with it."

Kono slipped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah. Me too, but I miss the sun and the beach. I can think of lots of other places we could make even better memories."

She looked up at him and smirked, just as his lips descended for a final kiss. The next thing they saw and heard was an EMT landing on the floor in a harness. He unhooked and approached them.

"How are you two doing? From what I saw upstairs…not too bad." He grinned.

"So did the entire planet get an eyeful?"

"No just about everybody involved in the rescue until your partner turned off the screen. Let's get you two out of here so you can get back to whatever it was you were doing."

Kono rolled her eyes as he handed Steve and her each a belt.

He looked at Kono when they were ready.

"We'll send you up first."

"No, you will not. He's the one who is hurt. He needs to go up first and get looked at."

Kono stood with her hands on her hips and just glared at the both of them. Steve reached for the line.

"Don't even try to argue with her man, just give me the rope."

He grinned at Kono and waved at her as they started pulling him up. Kono smirked back at him. He was already trying to do better and letting her put him first. She was really happy because the were getting out of there and she could use a real restroom and get a hot shower and eat and go surfing, oh, and kiss Steve some more.

When Kono emerged from the hole, Steve was still standing there waiting for her. He had stubbornly refused medical attention until she was out too. They made their way down the makeshift walkway the rescuers had created. It was amazing what they had done. When they climbed down off the pile of rubble on a ladder the governor and Danny were waiting for them.

"Governor, I can't thank you enough. I know it took a lot of resources to do this and I promise you I will get Wo Fat."

"I am counting on that Steve. I'm glad you're okay and I look forward to hearing how you are going to do just that. I'm glad you and…Kono is it? Are…fine." She emphasized the word fine and Kono ducked her head embarrassed. "Now get your butts in the ambulance and go and get checked out. I have better things to do." And she was gone with her entourage just like that. Steve grinned at Kono and they made their way to the ambulance.

"Is this really necessary? Can't Danny just drive us over to get us checked out?"

"Both of you get in there now. I am not going to "drive" you anywhere. You are going to get checked out. Governor's orders you two. Now, get in."

Danny pulled open the door to the passenger seat and pointed to the back of the ambulance. Both Kono and Steve sighed at once, looked at each other and laughed. They both sat on the bench refusing to lie down on the trip to the ER. Steve slyly held her hand, hiding it between them.

A young man in a hard hat stepped away from the group he had been standing with and dialed his cell phone. A voice answered on the other end.

"Well?"

"They're alive, both of them. They just took them in an ambulance, but they walked away from it."

On the other end Wo Fat cursed under his breath.

"Find out what hospital. I want to know when they will be released."

"Yes, boss."

Steve found himself sitting on a gurney in the ER. He was getting cold sitting naked from the waist up. He had refused a gown, so he was stuck waiting for the doctor. Kono was next door to him and they had demanded the curtain between them be left open. Kono was sitting in a gown because she, being a girl, couldn't pull a Steve. Guys had it so easy. Steve was giving her the once over and she smirked at him, hiking her gown up and tucking it between her legs. Steve's eyebrows shot up and she shot him a "want to make something of it" look. They had only been there for about 3 hours and had already been put through a ton of tests. When they had entered the hospital doctors and nurses had swarmed around them like a beehive. The governor must have been very explicit with the powers that be. Steve had been poked and prodded, x-rayed and had an MRI. Kono had been tested and her cut had been sutured, but she was done. They were waiting on Steve's MRI and then they hoped to be released. Steve already determined that Kono would come home with him. Danny had found out that a hit had been put out on them and they were under protective custody. Finally the doctor arrived.

"You do have a concussion, so there is some swelling, but it is not much. I am releasing you. It's been 24 hours, so you don't need anyone to wake you up every 2-3 hours anymore. Get some rest. The eardrum will heal itself, but no swimming or surfing for a month or more. I signed your release papers and you are both free to go."

Steve growled as he put his shirt back on. Kono pulled the curtain closed and got dressed snickering the whole time.

"Steve can't go surfing. Steve can't go surfing."

"Cut it out you or I will come over there."

"Dare you, but I must warn you, I might be indisposed."

Did she just giggle? Steve ripped open the part of the curtain separating their sides, but she was already dressed and putting her shoes on.

"Tease."

"Caveman."

"Where is Danny?"

"Right here, man. Let's go."

"I want to go see Chin before we leave."

"No need cuz. I'm right here."

An orderly wheeled Chin into the area. I'm going with you guys.

"Yeah and all three of you are going to Steve's. It's the best location to protect you. Now let's go."

All three had to ride in a wheelchair to the curb. When they got outside, Steve could not believe what happened. They were put in one of the governor's bullet proof SUVs and transported to his house. When they got there it was surrounded with police. Kono could sense he was really angry, but she wasn't sure why. Once they were all inside Steve blew up.

"Dammit, Danny! This is not what I wanted at all."

"What?"

"Don't you get it? I want to lure Wo Fat here and take him once and for all. He'll never come calling with all the firepower you've got set up out there. I want you to send them away so we can get on with this."

"Look Steve. If we are going to take Wo Fat down, we all need to be healthy. You are still having dizzy spells. Kono has stitches and Chin is recovering too. Just give it a week and then we'll get rid of them. Okay?"

Kono looked at Steve and he softened immediately. He did want his team in better shape and he would die rather than put Kono at risk, so he agreed.

"I want them gone by next Thursday and I want it to be really obvious when they leave. I want anyone who is doing reconnaissance on the house left alone. You go out there and make that clear to everybody. Then order us some pizza and beer. I'm starving and I want to watch the game."

Everybody laughed and the tension left the room.

Kono helped Chin ease down on the couch and kicked her own shoes off, taking control of the remote.

"All right! Play off games!"

When it got late, Chin went to bed in the guest room, Danny took the couch and Kono and Steve headed for his room arms wrapped around each other. Danny raised one eyebrow at them and grinned.

"Put your eyes back in your head, Danno."

"I'm just smiling man. I knew it all along. I think I got the short end of the stick though. Chin gets the bed, you get the girl and I get to sleep on the couch for a week. Life is just not fair."

"Night, Danny."

Steve closed the door and turned to Kono. He scooped her up and threw her on the bed. She looked up at him with laughing eyes and a smile that could light up a room. He looked down at her and he thought his heart would burst out of his chest. He truly had never felt this way about a woman before. At that moment Kono reached her arms up to him.

"Steve…I need you."

He climbed onto the bed settling between her legs and looking into her eyes as he leaned on his muscular forearms.

"You are so beautiful. You know that?"

Kono smiled back at him.

"You are so handsome. Do you know that?"

"I know that I love you."

"You love me?"

"I'm sayin' it loud and I'm sayin' it proud."

"Steve, sometimes you're a goof."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but you're my goof, right?"

"Right."

Steve leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. She curled her arm around his neck and pulled him close. Steve reached up and covered her hand with his, then pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Back to my earlier statement. I love you Kono and I don't want anything to happen to you, so if I get protective of you in this thing with Wo Fat, please don't walk away from me. Promise?"

"I promise. I am never letting you go again."

"Now. No more talking. More loving."

"Right. Loving now, not talking."

Steve leaned down and kissed her with all he had. She opened to kiss him deeply and they sighed as they both sank into the kiss. They knew Danny was only a few feet away in the other room so Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled her tightly into the cradle of his arms. He rested his face over her shoulder nibbling on her neck and kissing her behind her earlobe.

"Goodnight Sweetheart."

"Goodnight love of my life."

"I am?"

"You are."

"You're it for me too Kono. I want to go to sleep like this for the rest of my life."

"Mmm. Me too."

The reality of what they just said hit them both at the same time.

"I…"

"I…"


	7. Chapter 7

Pilikia

Chapter Seven

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Would you be? Would you be? Would you be my characters? No.

Author Notes: Thanks for all the reviews you guys. They make my day. They make me want to write too. There is nothing like knowing folks enjoy reading what you have written. Thank you so much. So here we go. Will they take down Wo Fat or the other way around? Final chapter after this one and as always prepare yourself for fluff in that one. Action in this one.

The week passed slowly, but it gave them plenty of time to prepare for Wo Fat when he came after them and he would. It was just a matter of time. For Steve and Kono it was the best week of their lives. Even though they spent their days building bombs and booby traps for the house, the nights together were glorious. They were falling head over heels for each other and Chin and Danny could see it in their smiles, touches and teasing. They loved seeing their friends happy. Both men were determined to protect their two partners with their lives if necessary.

Thursday finally rolled around and they were ready. The convoy left in waves around 1:00 in the afternoon. Danny and Chin pretended to leave shortly thereafter. Steve and Kono stood on the front porch and waved at them as they left. Steve was pretty sure Wo Fat would wait until dark. The convoy followed Steve's instructions and left completely, only to return around 5:00 to a secluded area near his home. When it was time, they would be radioed in. Wo Fat had to think they were really gone for this to work. Danny and Chin snuck back in as soon as it got dark. The four friends and colleagues sat together in their new strategy room, Steve's living room. Steve was putting Kono's earpiece in and swept her hair behind her ear. They exchanged a look. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but Danny and Chin were right there so he opted for a caress of her cheek.

"We are not going to just wait for them to come to us guys. We are going to slip out one by one and get a feel for how many men he has and what kind of firepower he has. If you get into trouble, call it in."

"What if he doesn't come tonight?"

"Then we wait. He is too arrogant to last long. I don't see him as a patient man."

"Okay, everybody clear on what we're doing? I'd say all for one and one for all, but you'd never let me live it down, so take care of yourselves out there."

The four turned and had just headed out in four different directions out of the house when the front door exploded into pieces and a T4 missile blew up Steve's living room.

All four of them had hit the ground running. They all new the area around Steve's house and went to their positions. Wo Fat's men charged what was left of Steve's porch. He radioed in the support team.

"They've hit us hard. We need you here, now. You have a description of Wo Fat. I want to know immediately if you spot him."

From a distance Wo Fat looked through his night vision goggles at the scene in front of him. Steve's house was on fire and there was an exchange of gunfire going on. Wo Fat's men were dropping like flies. He knew they had been waiting for them. He released the safety on the gun he carried and slipped silently out of the vehicle and into the darkness.

Danny felt a burst near him and dropped to the ground rolling. He came back up on his knee and took out two men then dropped again as three more took their place. He rolled behind a wall and reloaded.

Chin was pinned down near the garage. From his spot he could only make out shadows, but they were definitely outnumbered. He hoped the reinforcements got there soon. He was running out of clips. He cleared the empty one and replaced it.

Steve saw a group headed towards the back door. He set off the charges they had set earlier in the week and it took out most of the group.

Kono was skirting the property when she saw a vehicle at the top of the hill. It had to be Wo Fat. She wanted to take him out so badly, but she knew if she went on her own, Steve would never forgive her and their relationship was just getting back to normal. She decided to radio in.

"Steve. I've spotted what I think is Wo Fat's SUV on the hill leading down to the beach. It would give him a perfect vantage point of everything. I'm headed that direction now."

"Kono wait for me. Do not. I repeat, do not try to take him on your own."

Was he telling her she couldn't be a part of it at all? Compromise was one thing, but excluding her all together was not an option.

"Oh no you don't Steve McGarrett. You do not get to have all the fun."

"Kono…I mean it. Kono? Answer me. Kono! Dammit."

As the reinforcements arrived and over ran the remains of Wo Fat's men, Steve took off at a sprint taking out anyone in his way. He was so terrified at the thought of Kono facing Wo Fat alone that he just ran and fired without thinking. He was running on instinct. He crested the hill and spotted the vehicle. He ran to it and tore open the door. No one was in it. He felt a cold muzzle pressed against the back of his head.

"Commander McGarrett we meet again. No matter how many times I try to blow you up, you keep turning up like a bad penny. Tisk. Tisk. Kind of stupid of you running right up here like that. You didn't think though did you? You allowed yourself to run on emotion. You are just like your father."

"What do you know about my father?"

"More than you know, Steve. More than you know."

"Don't call me Steve. If I find out you had anything to do with my father's death. I will kill you myself."

"I don't think you're in any position to make a threat like that Steve, oops, I mean McGarrett, now are you?"

"No, but I am and I won't just make it a threat."

Wo Fat turned slightly to see Kono standing a yard away pointing a gun at him.

"Ah, my favorite thing: A stand off. I shoot Steve, you shoot me. You'll have to be good though as I won't miss and you might."

"Yeah but if she does, we won't."

Danny and Chin stepped out of the bushes both of their guns aimed at Wo Fat.

"Now step away from him, now."

Wo Fat raised his hands and Steve took the gun out of his hand.

"Time for a talk Wo Fat. I want to know about my father."

"You had better read me my rights officers because I want a lawyer, now."

Steve stepped towards him, but Kono was by his side in an instant.

"Boss. He isn't worth it. Read the man his rights."

Steve looked into her eyes and he felt himself calming.

"You have the right to remain silent…"


	8. Chapter 8

Pilikia

Chapter Eight

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: Story only mine. Characters not mine.

Author Notes: Final chapter. It's fluff time. Hooray! P.S. Just because Wo fat is gone in this story, doesn't mean he couldn't show up in a totally new story. Grins.

Wo Fat was taken to headquarters to be processed and the team started on the scene. A large number of Wo Fat's men were dead, but there were several that were only wounded. Steve made sure there were detectives assigned to each one. They would work to get one or more of them to turn evidence against Fat. He was going to make sure that man never saw the light of day again. That he would stake his life on. Steve stood in the middle of his yard and looked around him at the carnage. Ambulances and paramedics were everywhere. The coroner was there with her entire team. CSI jackets were all over the place bagging evidence and taking pictures. The governor was standing beside her vehicle. She hadn't moved from her position since she stepped out of the car and looked at the sight in front of her. His house and yard looked like a battlefield. It had been one just a few hours ago. The sun had started to rise and in the light of day it was a bit overwhelming to look at what was left. The firemen had managed to get the fire out, but two thirds of the house was in ruins. All that was left was the kitchen in the back and one bedroom. Everything had smoke damage. His yard was torn up from the charges they set off to stop the men from approaching the house. The biggest disappointment for Steve, however, was his motorcycle. It had been hit by an SUV one of the back up team had driven up to the site. The young officer who hit it hung his head as he handed Steve one of the side mirrors that had broken off. Steve patted the guy on the shoulder and sighed. It was an okay sigh though. He knew Wo fat was in custody and all of this was worth it to see him behind bars and Kono safe. He looked around for her, but couldn't see her anywhere. Chin and Danny were talking to one of the men that had not been as seriously wounded as they were preparing to load him on an ambulance. He made his way over to the governor.

"You never do things the easy way do you Commander?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You got the bastard. That's what counts. I just wish I'd been here to see it."

Steve's eyebrows went up. A grin started to spread across his face as he looked at her. Her hard grimace turned into a little grin and he could see her eyes sparkling at the thought of what had taken place. He liked this woman and really enjoyed working for her.

"Looks like you'll need temporary quarters and you are looking at a mound of paperwork to get this place rebuilt and back to normal. In the mean time I want you to build a case against that man that will send him away permanently. I don't want him loose on my islands ever again. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now finish up here and get some rest. Anybody on the team get hurt? What about the girl that works on your team, Kono is it?"

"Uh…she's fine. Just fine."

"I'll just bet she is."

The governor smirked as Steve's face flushed and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Take care Steven and I want reports on my desk in 48 hours. Got it?" 

"Yes ma'am."

That was it. She climbed back in her car and the entourage left the scene.

Hours later the last of the response team had left, the coroner was gone, and CSI was packing up their stuff. Crime scene tape was everywhere and a couple of rookies had been assigned to watch over the evidence. They waved at Steve and pulled their car up onto his driveway. He laughed when he saw them open up a box of donuts and dig in. This was Hawaii for crying out loud. When did they have time to find a donut shop?

Steve sat down in the middle of the front lawn and just looked at his house.

Chin and Danny appeared from the side of the house with the last two CSI. They took one look at Steve and sat down on the grass facing him. Kono walked out on what was left of the front porch and shielded her eyes to find her team sprawled out together in the grass. She hopped down and walked over to drop down near Steve. Nobody said anything for a while. It occurred to Steve that they were lucky. They had been incredibly lucky last night.

"You guys, I can't even begin to tell all of you what it means to have a team like you. You had my back all the way."

"It feels good, you know?" Danny turned his face up to the sun and loosened his tie.

"The look on Wo's face was really unreadable though wasn't it?"

They all looked at him.

"What? Didn't you think he was awfully calm for somebody who was looking at life in prison? I'm just saying."

Kono thought about it. "He's a control freak. That's the only way he could react and save face."

There were nods of agreement and then Chin and Danny got up. Chin made a lame excuse.

"Danny, can you give me a lift back to my car man? I want a shower in the worst way."

"Everybody take the rest of the day off. We will start on the evidence tomorrow, okay?"

Kono looked at Steve out of the corner of her eye as the two men took off waving over their shoulders. It was so obvious they were giving them some alone time. Now the only ones left were Kono, Steve and the two young officers chowing down in their squad car.

Steve sidled over to Kono. She sidled back.

"So…"

"So…"

"As you can see, I have no place to stay for the time being."

"I can see that."

"I don't suppose you could help me with that problem."

"Hmmm. I heard Danny saying something about his couch…"

"Kono…"

She smiled up at him with a sparkle in her eye.

"Oh… okay. I wouldn't want you to throw your back out from just sleeping on a couch. I mean if you're going to do that, I can think of better ways."

Steve growled a warning.

"Kono…"

"Come on you, let's get you home and cleaned up. You are a mess."

She picked a leaf out of his hair.

"We could…uh share and save water."

"I think that could be arranged."

They jumped up and headed over to Steve's jeep. Kono went to jump in and Steve smacked her on the bottom. She giggled and smiled broadly at him. He gave one last forlorn look at what was left of his bike and they drove off waving to the young men watching his place.

Steve had never been to Kono's place before. He couldn't believe that every time they were together was at his place. He liked it. It was small but clean and neat and smelled so good. How did she get it to smell so fresh and clean? He felt good just walking in the door. Kono dropped her keys on the table and headed to what he assumed was her bedroom. She disappeared inside and then in a second leaned back around the corner to crook a finger at him. He followed her shedding clothes as he went. Everything else faded away as he thought of her and what she meant to him.

Several hours later Steve woke up to find his love wrapped around him, her arm slung loosely across his stomach. Her head on his chest, hair falling down in her eyes. He reached up and brushed it back from her face and looked down at her tenderly.

"Kono."

"Hmm?"

"Kono wake up."

"No…"

"Yes…" He tossled her hair.

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you."

"Mmmm and I want to kiss you too."

She smiled then and leaned up to capture his lips. It never got old. It was like that first time when she leaped out of her jeep and into his arms. The kiss was deep and tender.

He pulled back and looked into her flushed face.

"Promise me we will never fight again."

Kono laughed so hard her whole body shook.

"Are kidding me? Us? Never fight again?"

"I…"

"Steve, we are going to fight, so get used to it. What matters is what we do when we do fight. Look at me."

Their eyes locked.

"I. Love. You. That is not going to change. Do you hear me? I am not going to leave again. I promise. You have to trust that and meet me half way when we do disagree. Can you do that?"

Steve was quiet for a moment as he stroked his fingers through her hair. Finally he looked deeply into her eyes and smiled.

"I can do that." His voice turned husky. " Kono, I love you too. So much."

Kono brushed her lips across his then and he wrapped her up in his arms. He held her so closely and tenderly Kono wanted to cry. This man stirred her to her very core. When he gave himself to her it was overwhelming how deep it went. They began to kiss and caress each other with passionate abandon. Just as they fell into another round of love making, Steve's phone rang.

"Don't answer it."

Steve reached for it.

"Steve…"

"I have to Kono."

Steve picked it up. It was Danny.

"McGarrett."

"Steve?"

"Yeah."

"He's gone."

"What?"

"Wo Fat is gone."

"How? We had him in custody. How did that happen? I talked to people who said he'd been processed."

"Yeah, well, he and the two officers that were assigned to deliver him to lock up are gone. Steve…there's something else."

"Do I want to hear this?"

"I'm not sure."

"Chin traced some intel back to a private airport on Lanai. Wo Fat had three private landing fields on three different islands. Each of them came with a private jet. They're pretty sure Wo Fat is gone. The jet at the Lanai landing field is missing. He's in the wind Steve."

Author Note: I know, right? I always wanted to end a story on a cliffhanger. Down the road he will be back just like he was in the original series. I think the next story needs to just be fluff and fluff with maybe some fluff.


End file.
